


【万象物语】私人教习

by IDmikon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: 这是迪特里希的遗孀，名为夏尔·迪特里希的，发生在某个豪门秘闻。
Kudos: 1





	【万象物语】私人教习

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：莫里斯/夏尔前提mob夏 双性 雌化 母性 大量性描写 不可避免的重度ooc 避雷 作者已自首

警告：莫夏前提mob夏 双性 雌化 母性 大量性描写 不可避免的重度ooc 避雷 作者已自首 勿念

法官大人，或许您可以想象没有母亲的生活什么样子。

我不太清楚公证处所说的“恋母情结”应该是什么感觉，我只知道，当我第一眼见到夏尔·迪特里希夫人的时候就已经迷恋上她了。

是的，她已经丧偶，随了夫姓。她原叫夏尔·瑟雷斯，听啊，瑟雷斯，多么美妙的一个姓氏，你甚至能感受到这个读音吐气的温柔，就像她本人一样。我问她明明可以得回自己美丽的名字，为什么要随夫姓？她说她丈夫走得太急，留给她的东西太少，这个姓氏也是其中之一。

在遇上她之前，那时的我不算愉快。我因为符文训练而受伤，不得不在家休养。您要知道作为刚刚兴起的家族，前五代子嗣的力量非常重要，即使在家进行恢复治疗，学业也不能耽搁。家父对我寄予厚望也相当严苛，在我回归学院前都要与家教老师学习。我因为不能享受短暂的休整时光而有些不快，也只能无奈接受安排。

哈哈，现在想起或许要感谢父亲大人。

我们第一次见面是在家中的前院，从我的房间能够远远眺望的白色庭院。我记得很清楚，星期日，美丽的下午，晴朗，太阳很红。那个人从大门外的马车上走下来，先伸出来的黑色长靴能看到她脚踝甚是纤细。明明是位老师却穿着厚厚的黑色，在父亲的恭迎下颔首行礼。我想看清她的神情，于是冲出房间，在楼梯上险些摔倒，疾驰过大厅在门口等她。她走路安静，平稳，很难想象是一位有着优秀野外经历的符文导师，更像是个德才兼备的名门千金。

您不相信是很正常的，我也一度不肯相信自己的双眼，只是远眺就仿佛有黑衣的天女向我走来。她走近了些我才看见她银白的长发，像团紧追她步伐的云彩。她脸上蒙着黑纱，家中是有什么人去世了吧，那双蜜糖一般的眼睛蒙上了忧郁也不足为奇。我不禁心中有些同情，更惊讶于父亲是从哪里挖到这样一块尤物。

“我是奈德……奈德·施瓦茨，您一定是我的导师了吧。”

“夏尔·迪特里希。”老天，她的声音都像是竖琴一样，“请多关照。”

我没法和您描述她的笑容，那实在是太像我模糊记忆中母亲的微笑。她为数不多露出的皮肤呈现健康的白皙，像是正在从日晒中恢复。手腕并不似贵族那样孱弱，而是因为多年的符文研究工作变得有些肌肉线条。她颈上挂着一块浅色晶体的吊坠，在黑纱的映衬下显出她这年龄该有的生机。

啊，啊，是的，也许我的描述有些琐碎了，但是我认为您一定要和我一同见到她才能够理解我的心境。这世上如果说有人能不为迪特里希夫人的美丽所困扰的，那可能只有已经过世的迪特里希先生了。

您想必已经了解迪特里希夫人的前半生了，充满浪漫与冒险的游历，美妙而梦幻的教师恋情，以及跌宕起伏后归于寂静的悲痛。她刚来我家时像只受伤的小鸟般惹人怜爱，您大可称我趁人之危，我却认为这是命运的相逢。没有什么比在光辉灿烂的年华跌入漆黑的沉重更悲哀的事了。她还年轻，她的后半生不应该徘徊在悲痛的哀悼中，也不该守着那过时的无聊妇道一讲。

而她确实是这样慈爱且叛逆的人，这或许也正是我们坠入深渊的开始。

慈爱一词，大多数人会用在自己母亲身上，而夏尔·迪特里希夫人，老师，似乎填补了我家庭中母亲一职的空白。对你细声细语的教导像温和的拥抱，我想我都不太确定我是不是听进去了，还是一直在看她漂亮的下巴。她瘦削，吃得不多，在她的房间也不怎么出门。她向父亲索要的东西只有家中书架上的各色书籍，课后就坐在庭院的长椅上沉入阅读。

那光景实在是美丽，请您务必与我想象，树影下神情忧郁的女人，唯有在知识的环绕下才浅浅地忘却忧伤。

她有的时候还会有些孩子气，或者说，天真。她看见我想对最后一块甜点下手的时候会露出有些失落的神情，当我收回手说自己已经吃够了，眼睛又亮起来。她在我房间里有时会弄丢讲义的纸页，慌慌张张地四处翻找，找到之后跟我道歉说失礼了。

她原是学院实用学派的领读，和隶属生命学派的迪特里希先生成婚，这段佳话在我还没受伤回家之前就已经流传开来。他们在一场实验的爆炸中痛失彼此，甚至没能留下子嗣。迪特里希夫人被批准休假，可她却说唯有教习才能使她平静。她说不停地钻研才是她应该做的，才是迪特里希先生希望的。父亲这才抓住了机会邀请她，在外出教学的同时来到家族的庭院放松心情。

讲课吗？是的，曾经的夏尔·瑟雷斯作为领读导师，学术造诣就已经达到很高的水平。她本人性格温和，无论是在大教室里面对众多学生，还是在封闭的房间里面对我一个人，总是抱着善意的微笑。虽然这一段私人教习并不意味着我成为她的入门弟子，她仍仔细用心地照看我。

嗯，这种用心甚至也是令我躁动的原因吧。

上午和下午两个时段，她都会来到我的房间。她进门时会带来一种木质的香气，在某些上午还会带来清晨的潮湿，在下午带来茶点的甜味。她的气息在这个以金属为主要元素的家族住宅中显得格格不入，这使我感到新奇而激动。她带来的教科书不多，大多数都是在纸卷上讲给我听。

吃饭时父亲会与她攀谈起来，她会很自然地让我加入谈话。我很感激，她鼓励我那平庸的天资，也尊重我作为个体的存在。

是的，像一位母亲一样。

于是我做梦，梦见她抱着我的头，吻我的额前。我梦见吮吸她黑纱下饱满的乳房，让她发出羞涩但幸福的呻吟。

我醒来时尴尬地发现自己梦遗，对象是那位德高望重的学院领读，连忙在她敲响房门前把床单团起塞给女仆。我虽羞愧万分，却也为这种背离道德的行为窃喜。我不记得在哪里曾见到这样一句话，人在做不该做的事时最能感到快乐——而我也开始了对我的家庭教师日思夜忆的遐想。我把这强烈的欲望控制在夜晚，在一个人时想念她的气息和美丽的手足，在白天依然以礼貌和敬意凝视她。

我不知她是否注意到我房间中直到白日也无法散去的欲望，似乎她也在靠近我。她为我讲解的时候肩头与我相碰，从我背后握着我的手规范镌刻，在夸奖我的时候摸我的头顶。我对她这一系列的亲密接触感到不安而兴奋，更加担心父亲会推门而入，又想和什么人分享这份快乐。她摘下右手的黑丝绒手套，无名指上有一圈痕迹，曾经在这里摩擦的圆环已经不见。

“您的戒指呢？”

说完我又追悔莫及，为自己切断所有后路的问句而羞恼。她沉默了一会，另一只手按揉着那一小圈痕迹。

“在他的坟里。”

那天夜里我辗转难眠，如果当时没说就好了，这样的后悔充斥着我的脑海。我起身在房间里乱转，想要等到燥热褪去，身体疲倦的时候再回去睡觉。我听见楼上有什么东西隔着地毯砸在地上，那是老师的房间，之前一直都没什么动静。

我迅速而安静地跑上楼，守夜的女仆正在宅子的另一端，我走到老师的房间前。父亲把这间客卧给她的时候她请求不要有人随便进去，父亲同意了。我听见里面传来低声的呜咽，不时猛地一吸气，然后归于重重的叹息。

“莫里斯……”

我没有听完，女仆的明灯又靠近了，我只好飞奔回自己的房间。

次日傍晚我在晚饭前去敲她的门，迫不及待地想从门缝里面窥探她不许别人知道的生活。她应门，我说晚饭就快好了老师，眼睛快速的瞥见床头。床边有她来时携带的一只小行李箱，床头矮柜上有一个相框。我没能完全看清，心中却是一惊，生怕被她发现意图，逃跑似的返回自己房间。

我看到那相框里的人了，是迪特里希夫妇的合影。我从没见过莫里斯·迪特里希老师，他是生命学派的领读，和我并没有交叉的课程。深色的头发和红色的眼睛，这是我在匆忙中留下的唯一印象，他和他幸福的爱人。

是的，法官大人，如您所见，我拥有着姓氏赐予我的黑色头发，我想我会产生一丝妄想是应该的。我幻想着以此解释她对我的举止，她是否对我也抱有这样的感觉？可我又想到她悲伤的泪和今早有些红肿的眼睛，推论最终停止于想象。

而她似乎还在无意识的，或许是有意的撩拨。她的手没有因器物操作而变得粗糙，只是柔软而轻盈。她抚上我的脖颈，停滞在我的脸庞，说是要检查我的魂能通路。她的魂能带有一种书本柔和的感觉，穿梭过我的四肢百骸。那是一种纯净、干净的，能够洗涤我精神的力量。当她的手指离开我的皮肤时我有些松了口气，庆幸她没发现我在桌下已经充血坚挺。

我每天晚上都去她门前侧立，不知道自己在等些什么，她在熄灯后总是会长长地叹息。在之后的一个夜晚，我好像终于听见了那细微的声音。

“啊……莫里斯……嗯……”

喘息，情欲，床体轻微摇摆的声音。她年轻身体的欲望交织对亡夫的思念，终于还是越过道德的约束。她在别人的房间这样做会感到羞耻吗？还是说这样做让她更兴奋了？液体的拍打声都要溢出房间，我也硬得发疼。她轻声对着空气恳求更多，手上想必也更激烈了。我在门外一边想象她在床上的娇羞一边抚慰自己，她美妙的声音仿佛已经给我呈现画卷。

“要……要去了……莫里斯……”

她到最后都喊着他的名字，多么忠贞！但事到如今，能在学生家中自慰的老师也不算什么贞洁玉女了。我生生咽回自己声音，安静地返回自己房间，仍然为刚才的春意而坚硬。我回想着她的声音也不禁想与她合奏，兴许能告慰她充满欲望的身体。夏尔，我要这样叫她，夏尔，夏尔！

我每个夜晚都去。我打发女仆让她在宅子的另一边巡视，自己在夏尔房间外安静地等待。她的欲望似乎从那次之后一发不可收拾，从一次跨过界线之后就会无法无天。无论她用的是手还是什么东西，定然是没能一次满足她，几乎在每个夜晚都要做两三次。

这种微妙的关系持续了大约一周，白日里见她温婉哀伤的样子，夜晚中能听她动听的歌唱。夏尔成了我想象中的情妇，夜半化作魅魔攀上我的身体，榨取我对她的每一滴幻想。不知是欲望逐渐膨胀，还是她逐渐大胆，餐桌下的磕碰都好像染上了挑逗的颜色。

显然我的父亲对我的资质仍然不满意，希望能够再添续弦，如果是那位天资过人的夏尔·瑟雷斯，前迪特里希夫人，为他怀上新的子嗣，也许会诞下比我更优秀的孩子。我从房间的门缝向外偷窥，他不停地给夏尔灌酒，在其中加入了符文燃尽的灰。说来有些惭愧，我的家族最初是以魅惑的术式起家，独特的术式构造具有强大的暗示效果。我有些恼怒，恼那亲爱的美人就要被我年迈的父亲夺走了。

父亲把她送回房间，夏尔·迪特里希却不让任何人失望。我听见碰撞声，术式生效声，和一个响亮的耳光。

“施瓦茨先生，请您自重。”

我有些幸灾乐祸，明天我将在餐桌上见到父亲一侧红肿的脸；我又感到兴奋，夏尔确实比她的外表看上去更属于高岭。只不过我天生具备抢夺的心，越是难以得到的东西越想争取霸占。我叛逆的心理油然而生，倒不至于想要取缔我的父亲，只是单纯地想见到这位长发导读不想展示给其他人的一面。

雨季到来，雨滴如打击乐一般敲打着玻璃，嘈杂的声音让我有些心不在焉。夏尔纤细的手隔着丝绒捏紧我的下巴一把拧过，让我对着她的眼睛。她一字一顿地问我，听懂了吗？很难想象这对透亮的，洋溢着学识的褐色双眼，能够在夜晚变得朦胧而包含情欲。单薄的唇会因为忍耐而被她咬得肿胀通红吗？布料下圆润的胸部会渴望粗暴的对待吗？她长靴里的脚踝会在情欲正浓时勾引某人吗？我从没见过，我想见。

我抓住她的手腕，拢过她的后颈与她接吻。一个常年在学府中精于学业的十几岁少年没有什么实战经验，只是渴望能得到回应。她嘴里很甜，和她能讲出的词语一样甜蜜，大概是因为她喜欢吃甜食。她推搡着我，却没有用尽全力，不然我一定已经落得父亲那样的下场。

“施瓦茨同学，这——”

“请叫我奈德，老师，这样我也能直呼您夏尔。”

“这不应该。莫里斯才刚刚离去，我不能。”

“我知道您想要这个。”

她目光躲闪向后退却，我紧跟她的脚步。

“告诉我，老师，”我握着她的右手，拇指按过手套下那圈浅痕，“我长得像他吗？”

“这不是重点。”

“啊，那您来为我讲解一下‘重点’吧。”

我从她裙底顺着腿向上抚摸，吊带袜从丰盈的大腿一直到弹性的臀部。夏尔不停地颤抖，却也没有反抗着尖叫。我想，她把我认作年轻的，未亡的丈夫了。这实在让人受宠若惊，我们确实渴求着彼此。我拉开她大腿上的吊带，一松手就在她腿上啪地一声抽打，她倒抽一口冷气。

“怎么样，迪特里希先生曾经这样对您吗？”

我举起她的手，咬住她手套的食指前段，缓慢地拖拽拉开，松嘴又落在地上。我吻她的手，上面有些薄茧，又吻她曾经戴起誓约的地方。她皱眉，好像有些生气，我第一次见她生气。

“你在侮辱我的婚姻。”

“我尊重您的过去。”我确实如此，“我只是认为您的未来不能拘泥于已逝之人。”

我摸她的长发，像银质的丝绸一般流动着生命，在末端被一个镶嵌孔雀石的发饰约束在一起。她项链上的晶体和这个发饰都来自她的亡夫，迪特里希先生虽隶属生命学派，却会在意外的细小之处展现学术派的浪漫。我迫不及待地想要扒开她的丧服，却听见了逐渐靠近的脚步声。

“今天晚上我会来找您，请为我留门。”

我在她腰上轻轻掐了一把，迪特里希夫人红了脸，不知是因为羞耻还是恼怒。她整理好衣裙，又换上往常温和的模样，我俩都听见父亲的脚步已经到达门口。没错，只要还尚未到达夜晚，她依然是为我的学业殚精竭虑的老师。

晚饭时我已经有些等不及她的回应了，在桌下轻碰她的脚尖，她一脚踢开我，厌恶地剜了我一眼。她生气的样子都很可爱，一定是因为在父亲眼皮底下而有些紧张吧。但这不是拒绝，我知道夜半的门一定不会落锁。

我激动不已，熄灯后在房间里坐立不安地凝视着时钟，等待十一点，父亲就寝后还要半个小时左右服下他的安眠药剂。我不知道在老师的房间里可能会有怎样的发展，即使没有过性体验也不想被当作区区十几岁的男孩，于是自己先去了一发。这时候我猛然意识到，在手淫时也在想念她，好像没有她就出不来了。

我换上干净的衣裤，像前往幽会的男子心情激动。早在学院中也存在着些坏学生，在阴暗的角落里行见不得人的勾当。我与他们不同，因为我坚信她渴望我就如同我渴望她一样。躲避着他人的目光，稍有不慎就会被日光晒伤的秘密情感。夜巡的女仆已经路过，我悄声立在她门前，拧动门把手。

“老师。”

她穿着白天的黑裙站在房间中央，她也像我刚才一样坐立不安吗？

“施瓦茨同学，”她没戴手套，搓着自己白皙的手，“我允许你来是因为我们该谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“我们不能这样。你，还非常年轻，你应该回归学院，在那里度过青春，找到适合你的恋爱。我可以理解你现在的……冲动。但不应该是这样的，你懵懂的感情值得更好的结局。”

“我已经爱上您了。”

她后退几步摸到窗沿，转身看着外面的黑暗。雨已经停了，房间里十分潮湿，她生起的几盏灯让空气变得温热。我轻声走到她身后拥抱她，她挣扎了两下后握住我的手。她的手很凉，她的身子都很凉。我向她细滑的脖颈呼气，她立刻像支含羞草一般躲闪。

“不。”

我的手隔着布料抚摸她的胸前，她没有穿胸衣，隔着纱就能感觉到乳头的突起。她每天都在这样给我上课吗，还是说听闻我要造访才脱下内衬？她手臂的力气不应该只有小猫似的柔弱，这是她默许我的信号。我另一只手缓慢地解开胸前的扣子，乳房像一对白兔弹跳而出，并不太大，但是看起来坚挺而圆润，甚至可以以“健康”来形容。

我顺着她的腰胯向腹地进发，平坦而柔软的小腹下是否渴望着激烈的冲击？她突然钳制我的手腕不再让我向下探索。

“别……”

“我知道的哦，夏尔，你有个小秘密是不是？”

她又开始颤抖了，像只被戳到痛处的小鹿，眼睛变得有些湿漉漉的。我继续向下，摸到了正常女性身体上不该持有的凸起。

意料之内。我在她接入我的魂能通路时就有这种感觉，似雌性又似雄性的气息纠缠不清。说不定从我第一天见她时，看见那紧实的小腿就已经料想到了。施瓦茨家族的魂能特性很容易感受到性别的差异，却不因此放在心上。无论是男是女甚至混沌不清的性别，无论人类还是半人，总有渴望什么的欲望。抓住这细微的欲望，加以利用，这就是我们的魅惑之术。

“您前夫怎么说？”

“他不在意……”

“我觉得很美。”

我确实这样认为。从某种层面上说，夏尔的身体已经达到一个极致的境界，包容了人类两种不近相通的魅力。我揉捏那块凸起，竟也像男性一样挺立起来，着实令我惊奇。她的喘息变得急促，身体微微发热，被我握住要害的时候轻轻顶胯配合我的按揉。

“什么时候决定做女性的？”

“结婚的时候……胸部又长大了就……在那之前都是男人。”

太美妙了！我感觉手中的乳房增添了一丝光辉，婚后的成长意味着丈夫的揉捏刺激或是做母亲的愿望，无论哪一个都让我更加兴奋。

我不再套弄，她发出长叹，我想向下再度探索，于是隔着布料摸到湿热的柔软，此时正经历一次次渴望的收缩。

“里面……”她说，“从……下面进去……”

我又一次从她裙底探入，连阻碍的内裤都没有，直接触碰到湿滑的下体。真是可爱，只是一点刺激就已经降服变成这样。我冒昧地触碰内核，夏尔便两腿一软倾倒在我身上。无声的许诺已经成立，她想要。我将她搂到床上，也不想叫她脱掉衣服。服丧的黑裙让她变成了蛊惑我的黑色天使，也时刻警醒着她正在行不可饶恕的淫乱之事。这时我向床头柜一瞥，发现那张合影正被朝下盖住。

我也硬了起来，即使之前已经释放过，也禁不住她的美色诱惑。我想巧妙地掩饰我在这方面经验的缺乏，更想看看她究竟渴望到什么程度。

“老师，这道题我不会，您来教我吧。”

“你……！”

她知道我在戏弄她，红着脸掐我手背，张开双腿向我靠近，手指取了些下体的液体往茎上涂抹。她低声叫我轻一点不要弄疼她，我却暗自怕动作过于生涩没法让她满足。

“躺下。”

我有些喜欢她命令我，也喜欢仰望她的脸，她的头发会像瀑布一样垂下来，现在只有我一个人能这样仰望她。她跪坐在我身上，上半身匍匐在我胸口，一手扶着我的茎在穴口磨蹭。我眼前看见像成熟的梨子一样垂下的乳房，能感觉到液体交融流到我身上，她脸上有些迫不及待却似乎很怕疼。我吻她的脖颈与胸膛，光滑的肌肤有些冒汗。

“呜……”

前端刚刚进入，夏尔眼神开始失焦，猛烈地深呼吸。我的下体也惊讶于已婚却仍然狭窄的甬道，倒是没听说过用符文秘术永葆这个部分青春的。

“迪特里希老师碰过您吗？”

“有……可是……啊……”夏尔脸上拧作一团，见她这幅疼痛的样子我又要胀大了，“只有新婚那天……”

莫里斯·迪特里希老师！这就是您的不对了！怎么能够让这样的美人无人作陪！您真的不曾担心您的伴侣被人抢走吗？！我有些气恼，那位教授的离去令人痛心，却也相当自私，留下这样的妻子为他日夜悲伤！

我再也忍受不了进退两难的紧缩，按住她臀部向上顶胯。整个没入，如同进入了温热的湿地被泥泞所困。夏尔好像想叫喊却挤不出来声音，手上的指甲扣紧我的肩膀，内壁好像因为吃痛铰得更紧。这样的沉默持续了越漫长的一分钟，她又恢复了大口喘息。

“我都说了别……”

“对不起，老师。您实在……太棒了……”

“呜……”

“嘘——”我食指贴上她的双唇，“您也不希望父亲听见吧。”

她红润的脸好像因为惊吓而有些恢复正常的白，我托着她的臀轻轻拔出一些，她捂着嘴闷声呻吟。

“这是我第一次作业，老师，我完成得怎么样？”

“唔……”她皱眉的角度也非常可爱，“生疏，不合格。”

我放开她，夏尔便落回茎上，因为深入而发出压抑的叫喊。

“那老师为我示范一下怎样才算优秀吧。”

她扶着我的紧绷的小腹，缓慢地顶胯，深入浅出之间，结合的部位像是羊脂般融化，又溢出新的液体。摩擦变得润滑而舒适，随着她逐渐加快节奏，发出响亮的水声。她一手撑着上半身，一手抚摸自己挺立的部分，很快又喘息得接不上气。

“老师，您怎么评价我的身体？”

“嗯……嗯……”她有些沉迷自己的肉欲了，仿佛已经听不见我问话。我翻身将她按在床上，只将前端留在穴中，逼迫她看向我的眼睛，重复着问题。

“很，很大……”她扭动着下肢想更亲密地接触我，用小穴反复挤压着我，手上套弄着自己，“进来……”

“您喜欢吗？”

“喜欢……”

我吻她的胸前，也终于得到了吮吸她的机会。她惊得吸气，声音却相当幸福，我们都感受到一种像是哺乳的共鸣。我挺入她的身体，于是产生了回归一般的快感。

“快一点……再快……”

我留恋这种融合的快乐，被她催得有些不满，遵从着本能用力顶撞。我好像感受到她穴中特别的点，每一次撞击她的呼声就会更高，直到她羞得咬住自己手背不想发出更大的淫叫。我顶撞的同时撸动她的茎，好奇这会不会让她感受到双重的快感。答案是肯定的，她的背向后弓曲，脚踝锁上我的腰际。

“不要……不许射进来……答应我！”

好吧，就当作我生疏成绩的补偿，我伏在她身上加快频率，每一下都用力地深入，把她含糊不清的呻吟堵在亲吻里。她紧拥着我，指甲又抓进我的皮肤，靠在我颈间轻声呼唤着。

“还要，还要，还要……哈啊……莫里斯……”

叫错了人名。

她还是思念他。

我最后与夏尔一同射在她光滑的小腹上，白浊混在一起形成一幅相当奸淫的场景。她意识已经模糊，小穴却还在高潮后的痉挛中抽动。我擦干净留下的痕迹，仔细地观察迪特里希夫妇的合影。我对那位符文天才有所耳闻，瞧不起所有资质平庸的学生，讲话也相当毒辣，为什么会唯独与夏尔结为夫妻呢？我扣上相框，熄灭她房间里的灯。

之后的一周时间，夏尔·迪特里希白天是温和优雅的符文导师，夜晚是无法满足的情热欲兽。她每晚都要做，不知疲倦地想要榨取我的精力一般，总是追逐着更刺激的高潮。她也不谈起我们的事情，好像我是她专属的男妓一般。我在下午的散步时撞伤了膝盖，没有去她的房间，她便在第二天的课上用细长的靴子跟踩我，将我撩拨得坚硬后扬长而去。她非要做到昏厥才肯罢休，我便每晚都看着那扣起的合影。明明是再普通不过的半身像，男子挽着伴侣的腰，却总觉得哪里有些违和。做爱的时候我都没法停止思考这件事，向那个方向看去的时候又被夏尔捏着脸阻止。

晚饭时父亲对我们说，他要去王城办些业务，要离开两个星期左右。夏尔露出遗憾的神情后意味深长地看了我一眼，我立刻也表示想要挽留。饭后父亲提前了本月对我身体通路的检查，由血亲进行的魂能交换有助于家族能力的传承。他那冰冷尖锐的魂能灌注使让我突然茅塞顿开，这几日困扰我的违和感豁然开朗。

父亲在次日乘着马车进城，下午便又下起雨来。大风将雨水拍打在窗户上，远方电光闪现雷声阵阵。我叹息远去的父亲要在路上遭逢大雨，夏尔在空中的纸卷上写完最后一个字。我已经知晓了答案，准备在今夜向她提交我的回应。

“您之前有抚慰自己吧？我有时会听见。”

夏尔全身战栗了一下，“你……你在楼下都能听见吗？”

“我想看您是怎么做的，老师，为我示范吧，能让我更兴奋。”

她脸上好似写了“真是恶趣味的变态”几个大字，脱掉长靴坐在床上解开衣扣，双手托起胸部像揉捏面团一样。裙摆被逐渐挺立的男根撑起，她便伸进裙子里撸动。仿佛是因为父亲已远离此地，她毫不介意我欣赏的目光，冒出愉快的轻呼。根下的小穴似乎也兴奋了，她扭动着胯一边上下爱抚着外侧，一边向穴中探入，从一根手指增加到三根，不知餍足地抽插却没法得到内侧最舒服的点。

“你，嗯，看够了吗……”

“我想看您自己高潮。”

她抬头望向天花板，跪坐着挺身，想让手指能更深入一些。她不再控制自己叫喊，呜咽好像已经融入大雨的噪声。她把下唇咬得发白，套弄根茎的手转而掐捏乳头，更大声地喘息。她凝视着我靠近她，更大幅地摇摆起来，想要得到我的协助。

“去……去了……”

精液射湿了裙边，她靠按揉外阴达到了小巅峰。我趁她有些脱力的时猛地翻起她床头的相框，让她能够直视这合影。

“你！”

“老师，告诉我，这张照片里是不是不止有两个人？”

她听闻，紧闭双眼，好像在等待身体平息才能冷静地面对我的问题。

“你是……怎么看出来的。”

“我是个施瓦茨，老师，这对我来说并不难。”

说到底，夏尔·瑟雷斯，迪特里希的遗孀，最强烈的愿望是什么？是跨越道德底线？是与年轻生命的交合？是在别人身上寻找亡夫的影子？都不是。她在过去二十余年都作为男人生活，自慰时却渴望着女性的部分被充盈，渴望胸部被触碰。她不停地追逐身体的高潮快感，却总也得不到满足。

“你怀过孕，是吗？”

她低下头。这是唯一的解释，而她承认了。神明给予他们的新婚幸福美满的开始，在新婚夜上拥有了孩子。在照相时无意识地想要呈现整个家庭，于是将夏尔的小腹也纳入了镜头。在厚实的衣服下本应有一个生命在缓慢成长，如今已经无影无踪。

“我们……都不知道。那场意外之后，我回到实验室，突然开始流血，然后……”

她想要成为母亲，成为迪特里希氏的一位母亲。莫里斯·迪特里希给她留下的诸多遗产中，她却没能留住最宝贵的一件。夏尔看我时看到的并不是丈夫的影子，而是她那未能出世的孩子可能的未来。她不许我内射，想来也是想保留子宫这一块空间的愧疚感作祟吧。

我抱住她的腰际，把头贴近她的腹部。肌肤下的内脏在有条不紊地运作，她还能再有孩子。我已经分不清自己的情感，又想让她做我的继母，又想让她孕育我的孩子。我告诉她，您已经尽力了，您还可以成为母亲。我吻去她的咸涩的泪，吻她能创造生命的小腹。

再之后亦是顺理成章。我和她结合在一起，对着那相框问她喜欢谁的老二，问她谁能把她顶得浪叫，问她喜不喜欢我吸她的乳房，问她想不想得到孩子。我抱着她在屋中行走，她的重量压在交合处，全身的肌肉都在用力挂在我身上，穴内更是紧绷。她的小穴已经在将近一周的频繁接触中熟悉了我的形状，迫切地想榨出我的精子。她在高潮的时候大喊着，想被射，想怀孕。我抓着她头发和她做，让她喊着对亡夫的不尊重，成为了淫乱的女人。在房间的每一个角落留下她射出的液体，然后不停地内射，直到子宫几乎满溢，轻轻按压小腹就会有液体流出来。

“会当上母亲的，夏尔。要做我的母亲吗？”

“啊……没错，要赶快想好名字才行……”

之后就是您知道的了，大人。仿佛娼馆的滥交一般，在宅中的各个地方没法停下。在父亲不在的时候只要避开一些年长女仆的耳目，在大厅的餐桌，在潮湿的浴室，甚至在父亲的卧室，随我们想要交欢的时候就做。她会晨勃，会遗精，喜欢我咬她的左乳，有时喜欢我用后面的穴同时顶撞前列腺和子宫，被抑制射精的时候会恳求你让她解脱。她怀着想要成为母亲的强烈愿望，不知是她陷入了我的魅惑，还是我被她的母性所引诱，我们终于一同甘愿坠入深渊。

……

是的。已经三个月了。如果是男孩仍然要叫莫里斯。

不。

不行！

不！你们不能见她！

法官大人！还请……请您不要……不要伤害她……

夏尔！夏尔！走啊！

快跑吧，夏尔，永远不要让人抓到你。你会成为优秀的母亲的。

END？


End file.
